Comble de Malchance
by Wolfeuse
Summary: Résumé : Cela faisait un moment que Harry rêvait de liberté sans Dumbledor et sans Voldemeort un endroit où juste, lui, Harry existait pas de survivant ni de prophétie à la noix inventé de toute pièce par celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor...
1. Chapter 1

**Comble de Malchance**

_Harry & Tom Jr_

_Résumé : Cela faisait un moment que Harry rêvait de liberté sans Dumbledor et sans Voldemort un endroit où juste, lui, Harry existait pas de survivant ni de prophétie à la noix inventé de toute pièce par celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor..._

_Rating : M_

Dans le monde moldu, un jeune homme attendait avec impatience ses 17 ans, cela lui permettrait de quitter cette endroit et sa prétendue Famille !

Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Harry Potter, le survivant, mais cela le lui importait peu, sa vie était un calvaire. Utilisé comme une marionnette chez lui comme dans Pourdlard avec le vieux fou complètement avide de pouvoir et d'argent qui leur servait aux autres élèves et à lui de directeur.

Ha ! Harry savait depuis un moment que Dumbledore et sa troupe le manipulait à leur guise. Le jour où il avait entendue cette fameuse discussion entre le Directeur et Rémus

_Flash-Back_

_-Rémus ! J'espère pour vous et Sirius que vous n'avez rien dit à Harry._

_-Non, je n'ai rien dit mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Le gamin n'a rien fait ! _

_-La ferme Lupin, je fais ce que je veux quand je veux ! Ce gosse n'est qu'un pantin qu'on jettera sitôt que Voldemort sera tué de ses mains ! Il ne sert à rien ! Sinon qu'a décorer !_

_Tout le monde pense que c'est Voldemort qui tue tout ses moldus mais en fait c'est moi, moi le directeur de Poudlard, le gentil !_

_-Il finira bien par le découvrir !_

_-Mais il sera trop tard e l'aurais tué sans qu'il puisse dire un mot !_

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou qu'il faut enfermer !_

_-Je ne vous permet de dire dire cela, si j' apprend par Ronald ou Hermione que vous lui avez dit tout ça ! Vous savez ce qui vous attend ! _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Depuis ce moment-là, Harry n'avait plus rien à ses disant amis.

HARRY ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

J'arrive !

Malheureusement pour lui, ses moldus semblaient faire de sa vie un enfer, si quelqu'un était venus ici, il se serait demandé pourquoi le placard sous l'escalier comportait un lit avec du sang.

Harry ne venait à cet endroit mais chaque fois que son Oncle lui reprochait quelque chose, il allait dedans sans eau ni nourriture, autant dire que Harry était maigre et méconnaissable.

Ses cheveux tombés devant ses yeux lui donnant l'aire plus faible qu'il n'y paressait, ensuite si un sorcier venait et l'observait attentivement, il l'aurait pu remarquer des sorts de camouflage, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le brun de faire ses sorts, ses minimes soit-ils tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus de force et dormait la plupart du temps.

-Nettoie ça tout de suite

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait... commença dit-il

-Tu crois que c'est moi ou Pétunia ou Dudley qui ai fait ça ?! Rétorqua son oncle plus rouge que jamais. Pour prouvé que c'était toujours lui qui commandait, il prit la batte de baseball que Dudley se servait plus pour taper Harry que pour jouer et frappa.

Le coup lui arriva dans les côtes rouvrant les plaies et arrêta par la même occasion le sort de dissimulation.

-Oncle Vernon....non pas encore sanglota-il

-Nettoie ça ou tu auras à faire à moi

Le brun commença à faire ce pourquoi on l'avait appelé. Quand la porte de l'entrée vola pour laisser enter plusieurs personnes dont une qui avait les yeux rouges.

Vernon arriva vers lui l'empoigna pour lui faire face.

-C'est qui ceux là ?

-Je sais pas !

-Tu mens !

-Non je jure.

L'oncle ne le croyant toujours pas, le cogna contre le mur mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva lui même contre le mur.

-Tu bouges t'es mort !


	2. Chapter 2

**Comble de Malchance **

**Chapitre II**

_Harry & Tom J._

_Ratting : M_

_Résumé du dernier chapitre : Alors qu'Harry se faisait maltraiter par son oncle, les mangemorts avec Voldemort en prime s'invitèrent dans la maison, trouvant Harry courbé et violenté de partout._

-Que venez faire ici ? Sale monstre !

-Une petite visite de courtoisie :rétorqua une voix semblable à celle du professeur de Potions.

-Sortez de là !

-On ne parle pas comme ça ! Répugnant moldu !

-Vous être anormale cracha l'oncle de harry.

-On se se tait ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier !

Pendant que le maître des potions menaçait son oncle de pire châtiment, Harry se tenait le ventre à moitié courbé dut au coup que Vernon lui avait porté. Il sombra bientôt dans l'inconscience mais il put entendre la dernière phrase « On emporte votre fils avec nous », que pouvait-il bien dire ?

Ses questions eurent bientôt une réponse.

Voldemort réunit ses mangemorts dans le salon des Malefoy qui lui servait également de salle de réunion, tous les mangemorts étaient présents dans la pièce et tous se demandait pourquoi le maitre avait enlevé Potter et pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ?

Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison, vous connaissez sans doute l'histoire du du fils disparu des Malfoy ? Et bien, j'ai de bonne raisons de croire que Harry Potter n'est pas celui qu'il doit être...

Narcissa comprenant ce que le maitre voulait dire dit :

-Vous voulez que...

-Et oui ma chère, Harry Potter s'appelle en réalité Damian Alexander Lucius Malefoy.

-Vous êtes sur ? My Lord ? Demanda doucement Lucius qui alors jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Sur cette question débuta un concert de petits murmures qui se fit silencieux sitôt que Tom Jédusor leva la main.

« Oui et si mes informations sont exactes, le sort disparaitra aujourd'hui à minuit,le sort que le vieux fou mis en place une sorte de sort permanent sur la maison de ce moldu, quand Damian passait le seuil de la porte, le sort se maintenait en place, un peu comme une batterie.

Un brouha s'éleva du cercle des mangemorts, la plupart pestaient contre Dumbledore, d'autres étaient soulagés que le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa soit vivant, de nombreuses idées circulaient que les mangemorts étaient froids et cruel mais ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il mettaient en public, quand aux Malefoy, c'est la perte de leur premier enfant qui leur faisait se comporter comme cela.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry/Damian se réveilla un douloureux mal de tête, il se prit la tête entre les mains et émettant de petits gémissements qui pourrait passer inaperçu si les circonstances n'était pas les mêmes.

-C'est normal que tu ai mal à la tête dit une voix

Harry/Damian sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas entendu ! Il regarda d'air surpris la personne qui lui avait parlé quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il toucha son nez à leur recherche mais ne les trouva pas, comment cela se faisait-i ?

-C'est le sort qui diminue, cela explique le fait que tu n'ai plus besoin de lunettes répondit la voix à sa question muette.

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans le manoir Malfoy.

-Dans le manoir Malefoy ?! Mais pourquoi ? J'étais dans la salle de bain, et puis il y eu.... Voldemort c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Qui m'a « sauvé » il mima l'acte avec ses mains, des Dursley c'est ça, et puis de quels sort parlez- vous ?

-Une chose en son temps jeune homme, tu es perspicace , et oui c'est bien le Lord qui t'as enlevé à ses moldus. Quand au sort j'en ai déjà trop dit, tu le sauras en tant voulu.

-Dites Snape , pourriez vous sortir de l'ombre j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

L'homme en question éleva un sourcil, signe de son étonnement.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Votre manière de vous exprimez, pas que vous vous exprimez mal mais bon, voilà quoi répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Sa aurait être quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est vrai, surtout que le tutoiement et le compliment n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vous faire dire facilement.

-Ce soir à Minuit, Lucius viendra te chercher pour t'emmener voir le Maitre

Sur ce il partit laissant Damian digérer les plusieurs informations qu'il lui avait donné.

Damian se laissa retomber sur le lit s'étonnant de la discussion qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était pas inquiet quand à la situation où il se trouvait, de toute façons cela ne pouvait pas être pire que chez son oncle,

bientôt la suite, sûrement dans la semaine,

Alors ce chapitre ? Des avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comble de Malchance**_

_**Chapitre III **_

_Résumé : Lucius et Narcissa découvrent que leur fils disparu il y a de cela 18 ans n'est pas mort mais qu'en fait, il est Harry Potter._

_Rating : M ( je pense que c'est cela)_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolé j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre là, la semaine dernière mais j'ai complètement oublié, oui je sais c'est pas bien mais, je me rattrape._

_Et puis merci à ceux qui m'ont « reviewés » ! _

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la de Harry, pourquoi était-il ici ? Le gardait-il prisonnier pour le torturer, était-ce un nouveau jeu auquel Voldemort voulait jouer ? Pleins de questions mais malheureusement pas assez de réponses. (nda : désolé pour cette interruption mais je voulais absolument mettre cette phrase là. )

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions, Lucius et Narcissa étaient pour le moins inquiets, qu'allait-il arriver à Damian leur fils ainé ?

-Oh Lucius tu te rends compte ? Notre fils est vivant, il est vivant ! Oh Merlin ! Je suis si heureuse !

-Oui Cissy, il est bien là ! C'est fantastique ! Mais je ne peux m'empêchait de m'inquiéter.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tout simplement parce que c'est Harry Potter s'exclama alors Drago.

C'est Harry Potter mais c'est mon frère ! Rajouta-il avec une once de tristesse.

-Ne sois pas triste Drago, je suis sur que Damian te pardonnera, il n'est pas mauvais et puis si tu t'excuses cela pourra peut-être arrangé les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, si mais on s'est qu'en même disputé, on s'est battus pendant 6 années !

-Tu crois qu'il nous en voudra demanda Lucius d'une voix inquiète

-Ah non Lucius tu ne vas pas t-y mettre toi aussi, vous savez ce qu'on fera quand il aura retrouvé son apparence ? On lui racontera toute l'histoire ! Je m'en fiche si sa prend des heures mais

maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon fils, qui est ton fils ainé Lucius et ton frère Drago, je ne compte pas le laissé filé une seconde fois.

Alors que la famille Malefoy mettait en place son plan, Damian, lui, attendait tranquillement pour ne pas dire sagement l'arrivée de Mr Malefoy.

Pourquoi il était là il n'en savait rien mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour manger un gâteau mais pour une chose bien plus sérieuse.

* * *

_Le soir vers minuit :_

_Dans la chambre de Damian._

-Mr Potter

-Ah ! :sursauta Damian, ça va pas la tête, vous m'avez fait peur !

-J'en suis ravie, maintenant suivez-moi.

-Vous savez, vous pourriez me parler autrement lança-il d'un ton dur accompagné d'un regard noir défiant tout concurrence.

-Et bien je le ferais répondit Lucius d'un ton faible.

Damian parut surpris un moment et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais se ravisa au dernier moment. « complètement malade ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?! C'est un Malefoy, un mangemort ! » pensa-il.

_**-**_Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

-Voir le Maitre

Damian claqua sa langue puis rajouta :

-Ca de je le sais déjà mais ou est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Dans quel pièce ?

-Dans le salon

-Et dans combien de temps on arrive ?

-Tu en as d'autre des questions comme ça ?

-Nan, c'est simplement parce que je m'emmerde lâcha-il

-Langage Mr Potter !

-Mon langage vous emmerde _môsieur !_

-Tsss !

Damian ravit d'avoir agacé Lucius Malefoy, n'ouvrit plus la bouche du voyage mais en profita pour regarder les alentours.

Du vert pensa-il. Le couloir dans lequel, il se trouvait était principalement peint en vert. Certes, c'était purement serpentard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça beau, les tableau qui y était accrochés faisaient des signes en leur direction mais il ne répondait pas.

Un des tableaux interpella Lucius :

-Ohé Lucius ! Qui est donc ce beau jeune homme que tu emmènes ?

L'interpellé se retourna et chercha du regard celui qui l'avait appelé et lui répondit tout naturellement :

-C'est Harry Potter.

A ce moment là presque tout les tableaux se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-Le Harry Potter ?! Eh bien jeune homme, ravi de faire ta connaissance, te fit pas à Lucius, il est peut-être froid en apparence mais c'est un magnifique père de famille. Et il a aussi un coeur énorme et un magnifique derrière je dois dire !

-Oncle Ethan ! S'exclama Lucius plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ba quoi, c'est pas parce que je suis mort que forcément mes hormones ont disparu !

Sur ce il s'en allèrent,et quelques minutes plus tard entrèrent dans le salon. Voyant que la famille Malefoy était là, Harry ne put se retenir :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?!

-Il se passe que que nous avons retrouvés notre fils et que c'est toi !

-Moi impossible ! Vous avez fumé c'est pas possible !

-Maintenant que tout est dit, reste calme !

-VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE RESTE CALME ! MAIS COMMENT JE PEUT ETRE SUR QUE VOUS NE ME MENTEZ PAS ET QUE TOUT CA N'EST PAS UN PIEGE ! ET SI JE RESTE PAS CALME QU'EST-QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE HEIN ? VOUS ALLEZ ME TORTURER C'EST CA ?

Un sort fusa puis un autre avant que Harry ne s'effondre dans les bras de Lucius.

-Désolé mais c'était le seul moyen de le faire taire pour qu'il reste calme.

-Bien il est minuit et c'est le temps de dire adieu à Harry Potter, Lucius met ta main sur son front.

Pendant ce temps je récitera une formule qui permettra à Damian de retrouver sa véritable apparence.

Douze coups passèrent puis le changement s'opéra,

son corps avait grandit de quelques centimètres, laissant place à des muscles développés sans trop en faire, ses cheveux avait poussés pour lui arriver jusqu'aux épaules, ils étaient maintenant blond-Chatain, ses lèvres était pulpeuse et rouge, son visage gagna en maturité et sérieux. Le tout laissant place à un sublime jeune homme. Damian Alexander Lucius Malefoy revenait du pays des disparu.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, pas beaucoup d'action je sais mais un chapitre important.

Reviews ? S'il vous plait ! Laissez un avis (ou une marque de votre passage)


End file.
